The First Son
by D.N.R Lahote
Summary: I am a protector of nothing, but all and a warrior for those my mother Bella deems worthy. A hero in the eyes of many. And a prince to all who knows of my heritage. I am Andreas Black-Swan, the first son.
1. Mistakes Mounting

_**The First Son**_

_**Chapter One: Mistakes Mounting**_

_I am a protector of nothing, but all and a warrior for those my mother Bella deems worthy. A hero in the eyes of many. And a prince to all who know of my heritage. I am Andreas Black-Swan, the first son._

"My mother thinks I won't be able to handle this the way that it should be. But, if it were left up to her I wouldn't be meeting my father now would I Darth?"

A boy who looked to be that of a twenty year old, but was only actually 15, sat across from his red headed companion and best friend since diapers Darth Noll. Who, quite unsuccessfully at this point, was trying to talk his friend out of seeing his father behind his mother, Bella's back.

"That's no' the point ye retard. Ugh! The point is that ye mother is going to find out, and when she does…BAM all in ye arse with her foot, ye see me point now!" Darth may act stupid, but that didn't mean he was. Bella after being broken twice, finding out about her heritage from her mother, and being taken in by people who barely knew her, had changed. To Andreas it was for the better, after hearing what his mother endured. Darth believed she was at times, just very much an all-around BITCH. All she needed in his opinion was a niceee lonnnng…

"DARTH!"

"Wha'!" Darth shouted nearly falling out of his damn seat.

"Keep your mind on the prize ya moron." Andreas rolled his eyes; he could only guess where his friend's mind had gone.

"What did ye say again, I'm sorry for blanking out jus' then. Ye know how tis' one's mind is." Darth laughed uneasily.

Andreas stood from his seat, heading towards the door, but not before letting Darth know his mind was still unchanged on the matter at hand.

"Forget whatever my mother has to say on the damn matter I will see my father! And he will know his place!" He yelled fiercely.

Darth could only stare on, as his best friend and prince of all that was supernatural left him to deal with the consequences of his decision. 'Lady Bella is going to tare tis' one a new bloody arse-hole." He sighed. "Fuck my life."

Bella sat upon her windowsill watching her son, her brave, stubborn, arrogant son, Andreas. Leaving to do what he thought she knew nothing about. Who does he think had Darth try to convince him to not see Jacob?

Jacob. A name she had not thought or uttered in fifteen years. He had been her everything. She had left Edward, and fought for their love, because she believed him when he said, she was his one and only, and would fight the imprint. Yet as soon as that woman, that bitch came along and they laid eyes upon each other- it was all she wrote.

Thinking of it now still makes her heart and lungs constrict in gut wrenching pain.

She turned to face Darth who wore the sullen look of a failure.

"Lady Bella I have failed ye in the task ye have asked of tis' one." He hung his head low prepared for the punishment he was sure to receive. Bella at one point was above punishing her subjects…but she learned that forgive and forget was for the weak. A nice reminder her father gave her every day he came to visit.

Of course she would never subject them to physical punish, she was not some cruel bitch like her Dam, nor as ruthless as her Sire. But she did, punish when and only when it was called for.

"Do not be afraid Darth I'm not going to punish you. You are like a son to me. It doesn't disappoint me to see that you have failed at the task at hand. In fact you did quite well." She turned and offered him a sweet smile.

"He did exactly what I knew he was going to do. My pup must learn that all things come with a consequence. He will be hurt, but I am to blame for whatever happens because I should have told him."

"Lady Bella what is it you-"

She interrupted his question quickly with a raise of her hand. "All will come to pass soon enough Darth. I have another request to ask of you."

"Yes Mi'Lady?"

"Join Andreas- you are to help him and guide him where he needs guidance and keep him in check. If the outcome looks to be death, call for me and I shall come to aid him. Now quickly go before you lose him."

Darth quickly bowed before running to catch up with his best friend. He would have followed regardless, with Bella's orders or not.

Now that she was again alone she could start to once again ponder upon what the real plan of action will be when Andreas finds out that Jacob was aware that she was pregnant when he and the pack ordered her to leave or be forced out.

Hopefully, Andreas wouldn't awaken that ancient blood that made them royal among the supernatural world.

His mother knew just how to piss him the fuck off. He didn't mind that Darth was tagging along. His friend was loyal to him, he would have come along anyway, because that's what best friends did, they stuck together through all the good and the bad. But for his mother to dare order him to do anything that concerned him…well like he stated, she knew all too well how to piss him off.

It may seem to those looking in from the outside that he hated or disliked his mother in some way or form. However, that was untrue. He loved his mother above all. No one could replace the love in his heart he held for his mother. He was just angry FOR her. She still refuses till this very fucking day to stand-up for herself.

She had been wronged by not only her parents, but her lover as well. He had betrayed her in a way that could never be forgiven. His mother held power…shit she was power. She could kill a vampire with just a single thought; throw the world in to turmoil and chaos with just a wave of her fucking pinky.

So why, why couldn't she for once show those below her station who really was alpha. She'd showed him his place millions of times. He learned that until he could best her in wits and battle, she would always be Alpha bitch.

"Tis' one does no' understand why it is tha' we must take on human transportation."

He could only laugh. "What, you don't like my car Darth?" he snickered more at his friends discomfort.

"Tis' not that I don't like ye's vehicle, tis' just that I don't like human transportation. I'm use to flying my friend…or running at top speed through the trees, feeling –free." He looked out the window with a face of gloom. 'Lady Bella did say that thou were like his father with tis' love of cars.'

He knew Darth wasn't fond of being confined. When they were nine, Darth had been kidnapped during an uproar in the supernatural world. His mother had just been crowned Queen.

The kidnappers believing that Darth had been him, took Darth and locked him in a small cell where he was subjected to constant torture and being covered in his own filth. It was not something a child should ever go through.

The kingdom was at peace with this because he, being the heir was safe. But his mother, his normal calm docile mother, was anything but calm. Darth was like her own child in her eyes, when his mother was killed protecting their kingdom, Bella had taken him in as her own and raised him as his equal in every way. For Darth to be taken and harmed, set her very being a flame.

When Bella found Darth near the brink of death lying in his own filth, she went mad. Her eyes turned pure raven, her hair flew about her as the wind grew wild around her. The sky darkened and lightening lite the sky like the world was ending. He knew then why his mother was queen…because she was the epitome of power, she breathed it, she made it, and she was _power_.

His mother was ruthless in the way she made them pay. She killed them slowly relishing in their blood and insides being slowly torn from their very bodies, ripping body part after body part from those beings that were the undead. He could distinctly remember her strangling one individual with his own intestines as he also choked on his own blood. She did all this with a sadistic smile upon her face.

He'd seen his grandfather kill countless times; it was something heir's had to witness. So, this was not so different, even though he was supposed to be safely tucked away in the palace, instead of secretly following his mother.

Once she retrieved Darth she healed him and held him to her like a small babe needing reassurance from its mother. He never felt so scared in his life of his mother… and he never respected her more in that moment, because he knew that had been the love of a mother who'd do anything to ensure her child's safety, even one that was not even her own by blood, but by heart.

"I'm sorry Darth. I know how much you detest having to be confined. But, we are soon to arrive in Forks, and I want to keep up the human disguise. I don't want to alert my father by being suspicious. Small towns talk. How would it look if we showed up out of nowhere, with no transportation, but walking right out of the woods and into a house my mother spent her 'human' years in?"

"Point taken and quite out of place, I must say. Tis' one hates being questioned." He sneered as he glowered with his fangs on display.

"You humor me Darth. This should be quite an entertaining experience." He laughed

'Entertaining indeed' Darth thought as he saw the Welcome to Forks sign up ahead.

"Lady Bella your sons have arrived at their destination. What would you have me do my lady" The young woman before her asked.

"Ali I know that you will ensure my sons' safety. You have been my friend and loyal companion for many years. I do not doubt that if anything were to happen that Darth would not call upon me, he has always been loyal to not only Andreas, but to me as well. Even if he does secretly think that I'm a bitch who needs a good fucking-"

"My Lady!" Ali yelled astounded.

Bella released a bell of laughter. "Everyone thinks it… you cannot deny that. Even my own son feels I should get laid…though the very thought may have brought a disgusted look to his face when he said it, however it did brought a humorous smile to mine he is sooo like his father." Bella sighed before standing.

"Ali please stand in my place as their mother. Jacob and others will need more convincing than what they plan to give. And besides, those two can't cook to save their own lives and I refuse to have them chowing down on take-out all the damn time."

Ali smiled at her lady's concern for her two boys. "Yes, my lady I will not fail you." She smiled as she disappeared before Bella's eyes.

"I see you are still letting others do your dirty work while you hide behind them and pull the strings."

Bella's smile instantly contorted into a sour frown.

"Believe what you want father. I'm just looking out for my son and making sure the consequences aren't as harsh as we know they would be if I let him do things his way." Bella sneered as she walked towards the study's doors.

"This could have all been avoided if you had just told him what he needed to fucking know! His father knew of him, but still threw you out like you were nothing, but trash! Yet, you continued to let him believe that you were the fucking bad guy by letting him think you had not told that damned _boy_! He will be angry and you will be force into submission upon his anger!" He growled at her as his eyes began to darken into a deep shade of red.

"You may think him able to make his mother submit, but you know nothing! I betrayed him by keeping that bit of information to myself, yes, I will admit to that and I will face the consequences that will come from my stubbornness to act in the matter!" She yelled and turned away gracefully with her head held high and silk skirt strewn out behind her.

"Your fucking mistakes keep piling up _Isabella!_ When will you stop running and regretting, and face your damn problems like the damn _woman_ you make everyone think you to be!" He yelled in frustration.

Bella would not answer, why…when they both knew the answer.


	2. Way To End A Bad Day

**Sorry it has taken me so long to write and update this story. I'm trying to hold it together over here with final exams coming up and papers being due. I just finished a fifteen page paper yesterday that I've been working on since forever and I'm just so glad that it is over, now I have one more paper to complete and edit and then I can focus on my story during my summer break. **

**I want to thank all of you who read, reviewed, faved(not a word… I know ****), and follow this story. I hope as an author I am able to satisfy you and keep your interest. I have no problem with friendly criticism and ideas.**

**Please enjoy the story and note that I do not own any of the characters from the Twilight Series.**

**I do however own Helios, Darth Noll, Andreas Black-Swan, Ali, and any other character that will be introduced as this story progresses.**

**Thank you and Please Enjoy! **

_**The First Son **_

_**Chapter Two: Way to End a Bad Day**_

As you walked away…

Darling do you know I said…

That life should be bleak and gray

Turns my skin pale as I sway

Whispered words of please stay

Go on unheard as you continue to walk away

If I should bleed, if I should cry, if I should shout

I know you'd turn only to let me down

Put me to sleep and end me…

And the misery that you left of me…

Born was I weak, born were you strong

A gift I can see

In the gift you left to me …

_Of your first son…_

Andreas opened his eyes slowly and was greeted with the walls of his mother's youth, her room. He lay in bed silently pondering upon the dream he had been having for years now. His mother's soft made up song of her sad heart break and her joy of having him.

Still… he could not help the feeling he got in the pit of his stomach, the one that told him that it pained his mother to see so much of his father in him. Hell he looked like the bastard as well. The only things he didn't receive from him were his eyes, temper, stubborn attitude, and the curly locks were all from his mother. It was no wonder he felt as if there might be some resent in his mother for having a son who was nearly a carbon copy of the man who fixed her and then broke her into a million more tiny pieces.

Andreas was removed from his brooding thoughts by a soft knock at his door.

"I'm up Ali" he spoke softly, knowing the tree spirit at the door would be able to hear him.

"Darth is waiting for you quite impatiently my young prince." She spoke with a voice full of mirth through his door.

God, he could only guess that the idiot had been awake for a while, and probably prowling around the house all excited about being around pretty human female, a species he'd yet to have the pleasure of sampling, so of course he would want to get a move on checking out the goods.

"Did that idiot sleep in the forest again?" He asked as he yanked the bed covering from his body to find something to wear for the day.

"Yes, young prince indeed he did, but he did bathe this time and change his clothing for your human place of education." Ali informed him from behind the closed door, why she just didn't walk in was beyond him. He wasn't the type of guy who was self-conscious about his body he was handsome, in fact he knew without any doubt that he was more than just handsome. A smile from him sent panties flying.

Once dressed, he stepped out of his room to find a blushing Ali, she may be 370 years old, but she was a woman and what a beauty she was.

"Well, I can only be thankful for small favors, but if he does this again I'll-"

"Ye'll no'do a damn thing to tis' one." Darth cut him off from his threat with a large gin and his red curls tousled about his head. He looked to be the epitome of mischief, with his jeans and a tight thermal shirt that somehow showed each rippling muscle through the gray cloth.

Andreas could only smirk and roll his eyes at his friend. He was indeed dressed to get as much female attention as possible.

"Darth, try not to break the poor girls' minds, they are so fragile and hormonal at this age." He shook his head in pity for the poor females.

"Tis' one promises to only do his best in keeping the young lasses panting for tis' one's presences." Darth said giving his best friend a grin. He might have been joking, but Andreas knew the jokester was serious, Ali on the other hand seemed to be finding the whole exchange between the two funny as she tried and failed to silently laugh in the kitchen to herself.

"Darth Noll, you are indeed impossible." They heard Ali say from the kitchen.

"I blame mom, Helios is for sure a very bad influence on the dumb ass." Andreas grabbed his bag and the quick breakfast Ali had made.

"Ye are crazy Uncle Helios is a great man, who has been an important figure in the Realm society." Darth exclaimed insulted.

"Says the pervert, complimenting a pervert." Andreas laughed and walked out the door with a glaring red-head stomping right behind him.

Bella was breathing fire…Literally. Her damned father knew just the right things to say to remind her of her failures and piss her the fuck off. If there is one thing Andreas got from her besides her eyes and stubbornness, it was defiantly her fiery temper. Yet maybe she could chalk that up to being a demonic dragon descendant from a breed of hell dragons.

Even now she could feel the pitch black scales littering the sides of her arms, neck hips, and thighs. _I need to calm myself, unless I wish to kill my brother. _Bella took a deep breath and released a poof of smoke from her nostrils like any regular dragon until she could feel the scales slowly smooth themselves into the pale soft skin of her humanoid form.

Looking around for her brother, she found him. Helios, her young handsome perverted brother, lay on the ground heaving for air with his long blond locks strewn around him like a halo. The young maids passing by were nearly tripping from the sight of his taught sweaty chest and the tight fitted pants that sat low on his hips.

Bella caught his exhausted form winking at a busty maid bring the afternoon meal. _Perverted bastard,_ Bella thought and shook her head in amusement. Bella walked over to her brother and offered him her hand. Helios gave her a genuine smile of thanks and took it.

They both decide to take up their lunch under a nice large tree in _Andreas' Garden _and talk.

"What has you so angry that you nearly took this one's head off my dear sister?" Helios asked leaning into the tree behind with his eyes closed finding comfort in his nephew's garden. Bella sighed tiredly and lowered her head to stare into her afternoon tea.

"Helios, you have been a true friend and brother since the arrival of my son and myself, here in the Realm. All seemed so lost to me then…still does now as well. Yet, you accepted me so easily and have brought great joy into the life of my sons and I. However, no amount of joy at this moment could cure my mind from the regrets I have plagued myself with since I have arrived here.

Father and I are constantly at each other's throats about my decisions regarding Andreas and his father. Not to mention I am still furious about being lied to and kept away from my home here. If you ask me most of this is indeed father's fault. But, most importantly I'm angry with myself. I have lied to my son, hoping I could keep him from hating his father for what he truly did to me-to us!" She screeched and then sighed once more.

"Soon my dear Helios, I fear that all of my cards will be laid bare upon the table…and Andreas will see me for the truly weak woman that I am." She could not help herself from setting a small bush to the left of her on fire I her anguish, and watch the black flames engulf it until it ceased to exist.

Helios shook his head and with a quick snap of his fingers a new bush stood in its place. He truly did not feel like dealing with his nephew and his temper tantrums about the destruction of his little sanctuary. The boy was an over the top neat freak, one flower out of place and the whole damn world would be thrown into chaos. Wars, famine, the works all over something as simple a flower, and that was just the nice way to describing the lads temper.

Helios took an upright position and looked into his sister's doe eyes.

"Listen Bella, though I do not understand why you did what you did, I do agree that what you did by hiding it from your son was wrong. You have had plenty of time to right that wrong, nevertheless you refused and now you must suffer the consequences of your actions." Bella saddened at his words and hung her head already knowing the truth in the words of her brother.

However, Helios would have none of that and guided Bella by her chin to look into his olive green eyes because this was something she needed to hear.

"Andreas, will be upset, Hell the young lad will be furious beyond hell when the truth comes out and he finds that you, his mother, the woman he finds safety in, and trust with his life, has lied to him for years. But no matter how strong his anger you are his mother and Alpha, and at the end of the day until time ceases to go on, he will love you and understand that in your own crazy way you did this out of love."

Bella let a few tears slip down her face. Her brother was right and now all she could do was take things in stride and let everything run its course. She had her chances to right her wrongs, now she had to sit back and watch her mistakes unfold.

"It is time I own up to my mistakes, but I will wait until Andreas finds out for himself."

"Yes, and talk to father of your disappointments, let him understand that you are not the only one to make mistakes. Who knows maybe you two will finally form a bond." He laughed and stood to stretch his still aching muscles.

"Where are you going?" Bella asked as her brother began to swagger off.

"I believe that there is a pretty maid needing my assistance, good day sister."

Bella stood and started in the other direction for her bathing chamber.

"Don't fuck my maids Helios!" She yelled over her shoulder. Hearing his cry of disappoint in the distance, Bella shook her head and released a laugh that sound like the tinkering of bells, something that she hadn't done in a while.

'_If one more of these female pest latch themselves onto me one more time, I swear I'll set her ass on fire' _were Andreas evil annoyed thoughts, who at this point was really not having a good day. One false smile to the class was all it took to set all the girls' panties a drench and wanting his attention. Why! Why, did he have to be cursed with the good looks of his blasted father and the kind soulful eyes of his beloved mother!? Now the retched things wouldn't leave him the hell alone!

Darth on the other hand was nearly rolling in the attention like a pig in a pile of shit. Why couldn't this day just end.

"Andreas Black-Swan!" the teacher called.

"Present." he grudgingly answered as she continued to call roll.

Now he could feel the eye of the girl sitting next to him glaring him down. If looks could kill, he'd probably have been dead before ever having the unpleasant pleasure of sitting beside her. Being a werewolf and a demon had its benefits. He could sense the suspicion and dislike coming from her for more than a mile away; too bad he was right next to her ass. _The fucks her got damn problem?'_

So, he did the one thing any reasonable person would, if any reasonable person was him that is. He turned to face her with the brightest smile ever to be seen and said.

"Hi there, my name is Andreas Black-Swan and I would love it if you would stop staring me the fuck down like some creepy ass stocker. Thank you and I hope you enjoy the rest of this fucked up day."

Happy at the look of shock and being utterly insulted, Andreas turned around and took class notes for the class with an insane happy smile on his face for the rest of the day. _What a perfect way to end a bad day._

**I hope you guys liked the chapter! Next chapter I plan to introduce a new character and Embry and the pack. But please forgive me if it takes a while to post again, I'm just trying to finish up this semester, while I also write an actual book with the best two co-authors I could ever want. Please review beautiful people! Thank You!**


	3. Interrogations and Unclear Revelations

**Hello beautiful people I'm back. Sorry I kept you waiting, but I have just been trying and trying to make this as good as I could possibly make it. I know it might not be the best chapter but I'm really proud of it and where it seems to be leading me. I've also gone back to do a little re-editing the last to chapters nothings changed except the mistakes. I hope you enjoy the third chapter of The First Son.**

**I do not in any way own any of the characters from the twilight series.**

**I do however own Helios, Andreas Black-Swan, Darth Noll, Ali, Ivy Cameron, Aiyanna, and any other characters that will be created during this fic. Please enjoy and Thank You. **

_**The First Son**_

_**Chapter Three: Interrogations and Unclear Revelations **_

Embry and the guys were all sitting around Jared's living room arguing over the patrol schedule as usual when Ivy, Jared and Kim's fifteen year old daughter, stormed in with an air of fury swarmed around her. Sometimes Embry wondered if Ivy was really Paul's and not Jared's. She was always easy to anger, hell sometime Kim and Jared would give her whatever she wanted just to calm her down. However, she would usually give them a dark look and storm up to her room. She had to be Paul's, there was no other explanation for how funny, calm, and collected Jared and quiet sweet Kim could create the Hell spawn that was Ivy Cameron. Then again they all were ass kissers to Jake and his stupid ass imprint Aiyanna. So, it might be punishment from the spirits, hopefully.

Ivy glared at them all, before her eyes landed darkly on Quil who was sitting in her interrogation chair. She wanted answers and she'd be damned if they didn't answer her. She would gladly go grab the iron pipe under her bed to beat the tar shit out of Quil's big bulky form, maybe if she was lucky it would implant some sense into the man with each hit.

"Move." She said dangerously and watched as he scurried out of way to hid behind the now present Emily, her mother Kim, Aiyanna and Claire.

"Baby girl what's wrong?" Jared asked with a quivering soft voice.

Ivy ignored her father as she took her seat in the lazy boy and stared into Jacob's dark eyes with all the suspicion in the world. She watched as Jacob looked back with questioning eyes before finally deciding to open his pathetic mouth to question her.

"I haven't seen you since yesterday Ivy, so what could I have done to piss you off this time." He sighed in misery. She was more than just a terror, try a complete nightmare.

It wasn't a secret among the pack that somehow someway they all found ways to piss her off, hell even Seth pissed her off and the boy was just as sweet and gentle as they come. However, he did breathe the same air as she did and they all were just weird.

"Oh you haven't done anything to my knowledge to warrant my anger; however you have warranted my attention and suspicion."

"What the hell!" Jacob exclaimed in shock and confusion. Had she found out that they all were shifters? What in seven hells was she going on about now?

"She's finally lost her fuckin' mind." was Paul's gruff retort.

Ivy turned her eyes onto him so slowly that it crept everyone out and had them inching away from the dark teenager.

Ivy tossed her raven black locks out of her line of sight. She slanted her black eyes at Paul.

"Do. Not. Say. Another. Word." She said in a low dark and harsh voice that promised misery.

"Now let me tell you dear Uncle Jacob how my day at school ended. It was 7th period and in walks a guy. I'd heard that we'd gotten new students at Forks High, but I paid it no mind as long as the attention was off of me and the fact that I'm there and not at the tribal school. So throughout the day all I heard about was how we had two new hot pieces of ass that looked quite edible according to my fellow female peers.

So, imagine my surprise when one of the two guys walks in all irritated and annoyed. I have been seeing the guy in my dreams for a couple of weeks and now bam he's here. But that's not even the crazy part, no the crazy part is that this boy looks exactly like you, with long black locks deep brown doe like eyes.

He sits right beside me, and now, now the retched teacher is calling roll I answer, and then we've finally arrived at the name of the stranger beside me, only fueling my suspicions even more. And do you want to know what that arrogant, rude, bullheaded, assholes name is!?" Hell Yes she was furious and screeching now. They all winced at her tone before nodding their heads and Jacob finally released a dark and questioning, yes.

Ivy leaned forwarded making sure all eyes followed her dramatically slow movements as she looked deeper and harder into Jacob's eyes with her dark suspicious scowl.

"That uncouth boys name is Andreas. Black. Swan." She sneered making sure to stress each of the boy's names behind clenched teeth. Ivy stood quickly and left the room of shocked occupants with whatever revelation she'd just thrown upon them. Her answers could wait, but first she needed to be alone with her thoughts and the guidance of the great spirits.

To say that they weren't all stunned would be a lie, their minds at this point was fucking exploding with questions. Swan. A name none of them had heard since Charlie died a few years ago. What in the hell was going on. Vampires had been backing off as of late, and at first they thought nothing of it. Until, a leech had been nearing the Swan's old house while being hunted by the pack. The house had been bought by an anonymous buyer and had been uninhabited for years after Chief Swan's death. They'd just thought that by it being in Cullen territory that the carrot top leech, Edward had bought it as a way to hold on to an extended piece of Bella. The boy was a masochist in that aspect.

Now things made since and didn't at the same time. The bloodsucker they'd been chasing suddenly stopped stock still. The thing started uttering about how whoever was living in there was not supposed to be here. We were all stomped. It must of heard something we didn't because it started screaming about being spared and that it would leave and get as far away from "the younger master" as fast as possible. The damned thing broke through our damned defenses throwing Sam out of the way and leaping frantically from tree to tree in a mad dash to get the fuck away from whatever it sensed there.

It was damn confusing then and still left us all perplexed now, but something was going on and it all had something to do with Andreas Black-Swan. A child that was probably not only Bella's but Jacob's as well.

Embry wasn't for sure, but things were about to get real interesting around her. Maybe, Bella has comeback to shake things up a little. He couldn't wait to see how Jacob handled this one; hopefully she wouldn't take his bullshit this time.

"I'm going on patrol, you fools can figure this out on your own." Was the last thing Embry said before disappearing out the door into the surrounding forest.

Jacob grabbed his head and shook it back and forth as Aiyanna began yelling in complete anger. He heard not a word she said. If this new boy was his son. Then Ephraim is not his first son. But he would be chief of their tribe!

…or would he be?

"Did ye have to yell in the poor lass face though ye damned retard?" Darth had been yelling at his friend since they got in the damn car. He didn't know why Andreas had yelled at the girl, but he knew it was bound to cause them so trouble.

"She was starting at me like a deranged stoker Darth, annoying the fuck out of me with her damn gaze. She was lucky I didn't set her a flame!" a weak attempt in at an excuse in Darth's eyes.

"Why couldn' ye just no' sit there and jus' let her stare at ye. Now tis' is gonna' come back to bit us in the arse. What will yer mother say! I canno' deal with ye if ye gonna be stirring up trouble for me ta fix." Darth huffed.

He watched as Andreas rolled his eyes before pulling into the drive way.

"If it will get you the hell off my back Darth I'll apologize to the retched girl. Happy!?" Andreas exclaimed with a throw of his hands, a symbol of his defeat.

Darth smile at him from the other side of the car.

"Quite…But now I go' a question for ye." He said walking towards the door of the house.

"Yeah?" Andreas asked in a gruff voice.

"Was the lass a looker?"

He had never seen Andreas jump in startled disbelief. It was actually really funny. The disbelief faded into annoyed anger.

"What kind of fucking question is that?" Andreas bellowed. Tis tis, he was always a little drama queen.

Ali heard the two before they stepped foot into the door. She wasn't surprised in the least in how the conversation had turned. This was a usual thing for the two back at the palace, and it usually ended in the two rolling around on the ground throwing fist, because Andreas was insulted in some way or form. She could only sigh and hoped they wouldn't destroy their mother's human home. Sometimes she wondered if they liked the ass kickings their mother gave them on a daily bases.

Andreas could not believe that Darth had the audacity to ask him if the little annoying _girl,_ was attractive. Although she was curvy in all the right place, with a soft heart shaped faces framed by long raven tresses, a set of small full lips and big dark eyes that spoke volumes to him. Okay so maybe a little, but he was not about to tell Darth that. Give the fucker an inch and he'll take a damn mile. Hell no! He was not telling Darth Noll shit He'd rather go surrender to a weak lowly leech than Darth.

Instead, Andreas did what he always then when he found himself in a situation he didn't want to be in. He cracked his knuckles and let the fist fly. Not knowing his fist talked louder than his words.

Ivy's small figure sat unnatural quiet on the hard damp ground beneath her. Her eyes were on focused and tinted light gray. Her mouth moved at an unbelievable speed. A harsh gasp from her lips broke the little seers trance. She stared at nothing fear stricken and amazed was written all over her face.

"Hell…has given birth…to a prince." She whispered shaken and shocked.

With the blink of an eye a dark figure stood before her.

"To bad you won't be here to witness his greatness." The figure laughed in dark glee.

For the first time in years with wide dark eyes open in sheer horror, Ivy Cameron screamed.

**I know I know it's a little vague, but guess what I think I got your attention. Hopefully I can get work Embry in more I'm really trying, but it's not coming to me as clearly as I hope. Right now the story is leading me rather than me leading it. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	4. Hell's A Comin'

**Hi, back again with another chapter, sorry for not updating lately, I have no excuse to give since I knew I was biting off more than I could chew. Thanks for the reviews lovely people they are appreciated and please don't be afraid to leave one!**

**Forgive me for the delay and as always I do not in any way own the characters from the twilight series.**

**I do however own, Andreas Black-Swan, Helios, Darth Noll, Ali, Ivy Cameron, Aiyanna and any other character that will be created during the writing of this fic. Please Enjoy and Thank you!**

_**The First Son**_

_**Chapter Four: Hells A Comin'**_

Ali had slipped away from the house and into the forest during the boys' rubble through the house, thankfully the damage was only centered down stairs. She'd been walking and preparing to deliver her daily report on the boys and the wolves, which she had been secretly watching while the boys were at school, or asleep, to her lady Bella.

However, those plans had been interrupted when a scream disrupted the peace of the forest and stunned her still. She wasn't stunned for long though before the warrior in her burst through the surface and she began rushing towards the direction of the scream before finally sensing the cause of the disruption. One of hell's minions, a soul snatcher, was in the area and definitely primed and ready to rip and devour its new victim before capturing they're poor departing soul and dragging it to the deep diminutions of hell.

Ali arrived without seconds to spare and kicked the demon as far from the poor girl and kept her eye on the being before her.

"Run and don't you dare look back!" Were the words Ali yelled over her shoulder to the deathly scared girl on the forest floor.

She heard as the girl scrambled to her feet and set off through the forest in the opposite direction.

The demon before her finally gained its composure and stood to face the imbecile who'd dare to stand in its way of carrying out its beloved ladies orders.

The beast was a ghastly looking thing. Its top half was that of a human male with flesh tinted rotted gray. It had thin patches of sickly black hair upon its head, one eye on the right and a rotted socket on the left filled with flesh eating maggots. The beast's mouth took up the rest of its entire face and stretched from ear to ear with teeth stained yellow with poison to dissolve flesh and razor sharp to tear into its victims. Its lower half was that of a reptile, its scales were the usual black with three sharp black talons that could rip through marble on each feet.

"You've seemed to have interrupt my play time with my new…acquaintance." It smiled deviously.

"I would have to disagree, I believe I did her a favor in saving her from a disgusting beast like you." She sneered as she stood ready at any moment to fight.

The demon let out a hearty laugh.

"Mmhmmm, such compliments you bestow upon this one. I guess if I want my toy back I'll have to go through you, but first a question. What is one of the lady cunt's cronies doing messing around in the human realm?"

"I'm wondering the same thing." Ali muttered to herself, and faster than the blink of an eye they were upon each other.

Bella sat in her personal bathing chambers trying to relax from a long day of work, being a queen wasn't easy, especially when you had a whole nation looking to you for support. She could still remember her first time being crowned; she'd still been somewhat of a scared little girl, needing help to just stand. But, Darth's kidnapping opened her eyes. It taught her who she needed to be in order to rule her people, how could she rule them if she was constantly showing them how weak she could be? She needed their respect, their absolute obedience, and after what she did to Darth's kidnappers she definitely gained it.

Bella was swiftly knocked out of her reminiscing when the water in her bathing pool began to bubble slightly; Bella quickly leaped from the pool before it began to turn an inky black, the figure of a woman began to materialize. She had alabaster skin, long thick black locks and startling sliver eyes that glittered like diamonds, and she looked exactly identical to Bella.

"Hello dear sister."

_So much for a relaxing day in the bath. _Bella thought as she stood naked and dripping wet with water and suds staring on at her twin sister.

"Lilith, I hadn't expected to see you after dad announced me as queen of this realm and decided to let you play soul caretaker in hell. After all you did storm out on my transition ceremony to the throne." Bella smiled mockingly.

Lilith sneered before smiling back at her sister. "Oh sister dear, no hard feelings. In fact I dropped in just to apologize to you for my rude exit. I just couldn't believe that daddy dearest let you ascend to the throne after you stupidly fell for some half assed shape shifter who humiliated you and claimed no rights to that little half-breed of yours. Please forgive me." She pleaded falsely with a smile on her face. If the bitch thought she was getting away with that she was sadly mistaken but first…

"Why have you brought your ass back Lilith, last time I checked you were playing whore to the being humans like to call the devil. Has he gotten bored with you already little sister, seeing as you have opened your thighs for half of the Realm's lower royals?" Bella smiled as her sister as she slapped the small ball of dark energy away as if it were a pestering fly. "Now sister we both know that the reason I am queen of ALL that is supernatural, isn't because daddy handed it over. No it is because I proved to father that I could kill him with just my bare hands." Bella smiled evilly.

"I am stronger than father, Helios, and most certainly you. Where I worked hard and trained for my place upon the throne, you walked around like a spoiled whore demanding that you be crowned queen you little conniving bitch." Bella sneered fiercely at her sister.

Lilith stared on at her powerful sister with all the anger in the world drawn upon her flawless face. How she hated her. The little bitch thought she could come back after playing whore to the wolf-shifter, and make them the laughing stocks of the Realm, and then claim the throne throwing everything into a chaos and not pay for it then she was stupider than when she played human.

"Don't be sure of that sister, I will be repaying you for humiliating our family, but most importantly for taking away what should've been MINES!" Lilith yelled and the black water around her began to thrash erratically before splattering everywhere.

Bella threw up a shield and watched her sister's little temper tantrum before she finally disappeared without a trace.

" Just wait sister, all you hold dear will soon be mine. Oh, and before I forget sister, I've given birth to Hell's prince. Enjoy finding us." Her dark laugh was the last thing to echo through the room before finally leaving Bella standing naked and wondering.

"Dammit." She uttered before storming out the room to come up with a plan.

Ali was thrown back and bleeding heavily, one of the demon's talons had finally been able to tear into her skin. The demon came rushing at her, jaws open for the final kill. It was inches from reaching her when it was pounced upon by a huge wolf. The wolf quickly tore the thing apart and with a quick chant Ali was able to burn the piece.

Ali looked to the wolf and gave it an appreciative smile, but the smile was quickly wiped from here face when the wolf without warning fainted and shifted back to a convulsing and naked human male.

Ali quickly reached for her phone and dialed the boys. Andreas answered on the first ring.

"What's up Ali?"

"Andreas quickly I need your help, there's been an accident! I'm going to release my aura and I need you and Darth to get here as fast as possible." She spoke as fast as she was able, she hoped he understood.

"Alright, be right there."

There was no running now, Ali was pretty damn sure that she and the boys would be meeting Andreas' father and the pack sooner than they'd like. Hell was definitely about to break loose.

Andreas wasn't sure what was going on, but he didn't question Ali when she called needing help, he'd didn't think that he'd be helping some naked dude who he knew for sure was a shifter, a very poisoned shifter if his nose was correct.

"Wha' the hell happened!" Darth exclaimed as he nudge the body of the shifter with his foot over and over again.

"Darth stop doing that, chances are you're hurting him. And I don't have time to answer either of your questions. Right now I need you both to help me take him back to his people, they need to know that he's hurt and that they all might possibly be in danger."

Andreas nodded his head and helped Darth lift the shifter. While he might've seemed calm on the outside, the inside was torn on what would happen when they got there. He'd never seen his father and had never thought of what would happen when he finally did meet him face to face. He was sure that he'd let his temper get the best of him, but beyond that…well he just wasn't sure. However, he would be seeing him whether he was ready or not.

Before they could reach the red house that his mother had described as his father's childhood home. They were all stopped in their tracks by the La Push pack growling at them from all sides. Andreas was ready to fight but a glare and head shake from Ali held him back.

Ali stepped forward slightly with her hands held up in a none threating gesture.

"My name is Ali, me and my friends are not here to hurt you or your tribe, we are here to return your friend, who has been injured and poisoned."

Jacob and the pack were beside their selves upon seeing Embry broken and injured.

'_Jake what should we do, should we attack?', _Sam asked.

Jacob shook his head. "_No, we could harm Embry in the process, and besides I don't believe they're a threat. We kill leeches not humans."_

'_Fuck that, Em is a shifter just like we are there's nothing that could take him down, except a leach. And those two are carrying him like it's no big deal; god knows how heavy we are to humans. Something's up and I'm calling their bullshit.' _Paul growled as he bared his teeth at the trespassers.

"Watch it puppy, or I might just have to show you how to be a good boy." Andreas sneered while Darth snickered quite loudly, which only made the rest of them growl.

"_I'm phasing out to talk to them, watch my back." _Jacob ordered before phasing out and standing before everyone as naked as the day he was born. The pack had learned to become accustomed to seeing each other in their birthday suits.

The new-comers seem to be unaffected by his nudity, which seem kind of weird in his opinion. One of the boys though, the one that had threatened Paul was glaring at him pretty hard.

"What happened?" He ordered.

Ali gave him a hard glare.

"Look we don't have time to explain how your wolf was injured, but to sum it up he saved me and got bitten in the process. So unless you're cool with him dying show us where to take him."

Jacob glared at the woman before him, who the hell was she to tell him what to do. He was about to put here in her place before Ivy ran out of nowhere and stood in front of him.

"Ivy-"

"Shut up Jake! You guys can follow me my mom and dad won't mind, especially seeing as you saved my life ma'am…thank you for that." Ivy spoke softly as she walked past the wolves and Jake glaring at each one daring them to say something.

Ali and the boys followed. The boys however were weary and kept their senses and eyes open for any sudden attacks. They all arrived at Kim and Jared's home a nicely build two-story home. A gift from their parents who had the pack help build it when Kim and Jared were expecting Ivy.

Ivy walked through the door and quickly greeted her mother. She then made her way over to the dining table and pushed everything off it.

"IVY!" Kim yelled astounded at her daughter's behavior.

"Not now mom, come put him here." She told the guys. Darth and Andreas nodded before laying the man down on the table. Ivy's stare met Andreas and he being the ass that he is, stared right back.

"Sorry to ruin ta lov', but everyone waiting on ye tribe's medicine man ta get 'ere." Darth said smiling from ear to ear at the two staring back at him disdainfully.

Everyone sat around the living room the three guest on one side and the pack with their imprints on the other side.

"What happened?" Sam asked the three people before them. Ali sighed. And quickly explained what had happened to lead up to this point in time. _That explains the dry blood on her. _Jake thought.

"Who are you?" Jacob asked with a hard look on his face. The look of an alpha Darth guessed.

Ali stared back blankly. "You are Jacob right? The Alpha of this pack."

The pack and Jake started at her startled and even more suspicious than before. The pack began to make demands and only quieted with an Alpha order from their leader.

"I'm the Alpha yes, now answer the fucking question." Jacob ordered. At that moment Andreas pushed off from the wall he was leaning on to stand in front of Ali.

"Watch it old man." Andreas warned as he glared holes into the man standing before him.

"Andreas please stand down." Ali said she moved to stand before him.

"Forgive us for being rude, I am Ali, the red head is Darth, and the young man behind me is-"

"Andreas Black-Swan." Ivy interrupted. "He's Jacob's son…isn't he." Andreas growled.

"That pathetic man isn't my fucking father he's just the dumbass that impregnated my mother before imprinting on some other bitch and leaving her in the dust!"

Jacob growled fiercely and stood ready to attack the boy. "I see she never told you, I threw Bella away like the trash she was because you're not my son! I didn't plan on accepting someone else's bastard child."

Without any warning Andreas jumped on the unsuspecting alpha. The pack jumped into motion protecting the imprints and getting the two through the door and out into the yard.

The two continued to fight and landing punch after punch on the other. Jacob knocked Andreas back with a kick to the gut sending him to the ground. Andreas felt the burning rage finally snap within him and phased without warning and pounced on Jacob. Somehow Jacob was ready and had phased before the boy landed on his frame. They were the same height except Andreas was gray with dark spots, instead of russet like his supposed father.

Everyone stood in shock and knew instantly who Andreas' father was. The two continued on fighting before Andreas' being a new shifter was caught off guard and knocked back by Jacob's huge paw. Andreas could feel the blood run down his face and the neck of his fur. Jacob was gone and in full Alpha mode.

"MOTHER!"Darth yelled in fear as he watched Jacob go for the killing blow.

The sky grew dark and the sound of thunder began and lighten as black as coal burst from the sky blasting Jacob away from the injured wolf. The smoke from the blast began to clear, and their stood Bella with pitch black eyes and black dragon scales covering parts of her legs, thighs upper arms, and whatever parts that weren't covered by the double split satin dress she was accustomed to wearing. Her tail swayed back and forth in a hostile manner.

"Sorry Jakey, but I don't think my son will be playing with you anymore today. Now let me teach you what happens when you harm what is mines." Bella smiled showing off a mouth fool of sharp teeth and fangs.

_Shit..._was the last thing Andreas thought before he was enveloped in darkness.

**Here it is people the next chapter, I've been having a little writer's block, especially seeing as I'm still working on my a book that I will be posting the first chapter to that book on here to see what you guys think, but just not yet. I love you guys and please as always review. **


	5. Let It All Come Out: Part One

**Another update for you guys and thanks for the reviews, I had to get another chapter up after reading one review that had me rolling on the floor laughing. The review states, "**_**For some odd reason, I'm waiting for Darth to become Vader." **_**The thought never occurred until you said it. That one's going to be with me for days.**

**I was in such a good mood after that I had to start writing the next chapter to this story. I don't believe in favorites, but call me a hypocrite, because that reviewer just made my instant favorite list. Now let's get this damn thing started.**

**As you know beautiful people, I do not in any way own any of the characters from the twilight series. **

**I do however; own Darth Noll, Andreas Black-Swan, Ivy Cameron, Helios, Aiyanna, Lilith, Ali and any other characters that will be created during this fic. Please enjoy and Thank you.**

_**The First Son**_

_**Chapter 5: Let it All Come Out: Part One**_

Bella stood protectively over her son and faced her ex-lover. He thought he could put his paws on her son and get away with it…he was highly mistaken. She had been in the council room with her brother, father, and generals when she heard the call from Darth. She quickly dropped everything she was doing and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The sight she'd almost witnessed was too much for her to bare and she quickly without thought went into demon mode to protect her son. Whose fur was not the color she expected, yet it looked so familiar to her. Bella released a bolt of energy from her finger tips, that sailed down from the sky like a bolt of lightning blasting the unsuspecting wolf back on the far side of the yard into a heap. Such a small display of her power had her son's father on the floor, how pathetic.

"Sorry Jakey, but I don't think my son will be playing with you anymore today. Now let me teach what happens when you harm what is mines." Bella smiled showing off a mouth full of sharp teeth and fangs.

Jake finally stood on all four paws and growled mincingly back at Bella. He struck out into a full run ready to strike her with his claws. Bella dodged and caught his paw in mid strike and threw him into the tree behind her. She let out a little wicked laugh.

Bella took a breath and let the scales bleed back into her flawless pale skin. Thank the heavens she didn't ruin the double split dress that showed off her nice toned legs wasn't ruined. She might be a mom, but she was a hot one and dammit every being in the Realm liked to show off some skin, hell she wish she could keep Andreas in a damn shirt at home.

"I don't need to even be half transformed to beat your ass pup." Bella chuckled at him. "In fact I'm willing to let you beat my ass like a man, hurry up and transform so I can show you your place my little bitch."

Jake lifted his head and growled viciously at her. He was no one's bitch, he'd have to show the little lying whore her place. At one point he truly did love the woman standing before him, and even after falling victim to imprinting he wanted and loved her, but after she slept with Embry and lied about the kid being his, in front of his fucking imprint no less, this bitch could die and die she would.

Jake let his body morph back into that of his human form and looked at Bella with eyes filled to the brim with hatred.

"Why have you come back her, I told you that I never wanted to see your disgusting face again. And yet here you are with that little bastard of yours to. Came back to spread some more lies Isabella?" Jacob asked angrily.

Bella gave him a fanged smile. "Tis tis tis, if anyone has been telling lies Jakey it's you. I could give a rat's ass about you or your people. But your fucking son wanted to see your revolting face and I couldn't hold him back any longer. He's your blood; you do remember that you were fucking me while you were fucking that bitch behind my back." Bella said point her thumb over her shoulder at Aiyanna who screamed in bloody outrage.

"YOU WILL NOT SPEAK OF MY IMPRINT IN THAT WAY!" Jacob yelled red faced and veins bulging from the sides of his neck.

"I will speak to that little whore of yours however I please." Bella turned to Aiyanna "and you keep you cock sucker shut or I might let your imprinter here know what a naught skank you are." Bella let a teasing giggle. "A naughty skank indeed."

Most would think that Bella wasn't paying attention but they were so sadly mistaken. Jacob had picked up Jared's ax that had been laying around in the yard for weeks, and had quickly walked up behind the supposedly unsuspecting Bella, the pack and the imprints silently watched in horror, and some pray he got her good. Darth and Ali stared blankly, and Andreas still lay unconscious on the ground a few steps away from his mother.

Jake put all his strength into swinging the ax to the side to sever her head from her neck, and some watched in disgust and others in glee as it fell from her shoulders and tumbled to the ground with blood spewing everywhere. Jake smiled in victory, that bitch was getting on his nerves. Jake began to approach his imprint when they all just stopped praising him to stare behind him. So he looked back to be met with Bella's still standing body.

"Tis tis tis , Jacob. And here I thought you'd learned some manners after our little tiff." Bella's head spoke from the ground. Her body moved without trouble towards it's sever part and picked it up without any problems. "I'm not just some regular old person who'd just die from having their head removed from their body, you can't possibly be that stupid to have not noticed that…" She re-attached her head and the skin and bone fused back together as if it had never happened.

"I'm no longer human my dear boy, I'm a very powerful being, a demon if you will, and cutting off the dragon's head is a child's fairytale dear, it never works like that. A spear through the heart is just as false as killing vamps with steaks and the burning sun, and killing werewolves with silver bullets." Bella sneered as she approached him.

Faster than the blink of an eye Bella was before him and landed a hard right-hook to his unsuspecting face. That started the fight from there. With every swing from Jake Bella would dodge and laugh tauntingly while punching and kicking him in the face, legs, stomach, wherever she could land a blow, and that was just about where ever she chose.

Finally bloody and on his knees, his eye had swollen shut and his face was inflated, bloody, black, and blue. Jacob lay on the ground groaning in pain as his body began to heal its self. Bella grabbed him by his hair yanking it back so he could stare at her, completely ignoring his groans of pain and the yells of the pack that were being held at bay by Ali and Darth.

"I have never lied to you, but still you make me out to be a lying whore. That boy is yours! Sadly enough you have been the only prick I've fucked. So for you to call me a liar is dishonoring and completely disrespectful!" she started to crush his head against her knee,but was thrown away by a strong force.

Bella caught herself in mid-air landing softly and looked back to stare at the being who dared to stop her. But who she saw shocked her beyond belief.

"Em….Embry?" She questioned softly.

Embry stood in front of Jacob his body completely different, it seemed he'd transformed or something, his hair was long and ran down his back like silk even while tousled as it was, He was taller, Lean but still very much muscular in all the right places, especially his russet thighs. Black tribal markings, that looked like tattoos, ran from his neck, to his arms, and chest. He was a vision of sex and power, especially with the pale yellow moons staring back at her. He'd changed.

"Bella I'm sorry, but I can't let you kill Jake."he spoke in a deep baritone voice that nearly sent her panties running. Nearly being the key word.

"Why not!? That bastard keeps calling me a whore and denying his fucking son!" if she wasn't pissed before, she was definitely pissed now.

"Bella I know you don't remember this, but Andreas could possibly be my son." He said softly never letting his eyes leave her.

Bella unconscious took a few steps back in shock. "Wha…What…we never-" she shook her head.

"We did Bells, one drunk night on the beach."

Those words sent Bella's mind into a state of shock, before that drunken night began to filter its way through her blank mind.

_~FLASH BACK~_

_It was late and the stars were out, Bella was sitting on the log that she and Jacob had created many memories on. From sweet kisses, words that sang with love and deep promises of a future, and the first time they made love. What a big load of shit all of it was now. Now here she was sitting alone drowning herself in Charlie's whisky._

_As of late Bella has noticed that Jacob's been avoiding her and spend less and less time at home. She could feel it in her bones that not only had they grown apart these last few weeks, but Jacob was too afraid to let her go that he settled for cheating on her with some floozy from the rez. _

"_Cheers to the worst first anniversary of my damn life!" That bastard had actually forgotten that today was the first time they got together and made love. Bella tilted her head back and let the warm liquid rush down her throat without any worries. And before she knew the whisky was gone, she was drunk off her ass and ready to open a new bottle. _

_That's how Embry found Bella, sitting alone swaying back and forth drunkenly trying to open another bottle of her dad's whiskey. Embry quickly rushed over to snatch the bottle from Bella's unsuspecting hands. _

"_Hey, Em..Embry! Give it back." He had to admit she talked good for a drunk person, but it was still obvious she was wasted. _

"_No Bella. What the hell are you trying to do! Kill yourself with booze!" he yelled at the woman in front of him._

"_No, but if it happens in the process then who gives a damn!" she yelled back, now standing on shaky legs with her hands placed firmly on her hips._

"_I CARE! And what about Charlie! You think he wants to find his daughter, his only little girl dead because of alcohol poisoning! Or how about your mom, I don't think either of them would want this for you. Bella…" Embry dropped the bottle somewhere off in the sand and took a hold of the broken drunken girl before him wearing a dark look of shame and utter sadness._

"_You…you don't understand Embry…Ja…Jake doesn't love me anymore…he's going to leave me! Just like Edward! I know he's cheating…and all of you are covering for him! What a great way to make me feel like I was a part of the pack! A part of your damn family! You're all no better than the Cullens!" she cried as she banged her fist against his chest._

_She was right. They were no better than the Cullens, they'd all smiled in her face and let her believe that Jake just needed some space and time to think, that he'd come around. There was no coming around for Jacob, Jake may believe that, but he knew and so did the rest of them. Jacob wasn't just cheating on Bella with some girl, this girl was the one, his soul mate, and the one woman made for him by the great spirits and Taha Aki himself, this girl was Jake's imprint. _

_Somehow Embry was able to ease them both down into the soft cold sand. Bella had finally stopped fight against his hold and was now softly weeping against his shirtless chest. _

"_You know…the first time I saw you weren't with Jacob in his garage. You were with that girl Angela. It was sunny for once, and you were lying on a blanket in the sand with some yellow bikini on and she was snapping shots with her camera, but then she turns to you and yells for you to smile big for the camera. You were hesitant at first, but you smile, the biggest smile I'd ever seen. And your eyes, your eyes Bella they were filled to the brim with happiness. _

_That was the day you caught my heart, and even though you loved Edward and then Jake. My heart stayed with you. Bella, I love you. And though you may not remember this I want you to know I …" Bella placed her finger to his lips. Lifting her head from his hot chest, her large doe eyes met his dark ones, and for the first time they both felt something, for Embry it was like a partial imprint and for Bella like almost feeling whole again. _

_Embry lips met Bella's in a sweet soft kiss that made Bella's body tingle in ways she never knew it could. Between kisses Embry slowly peeled article after article of her clothing from her body leaving gentle caresses along her pale silk like skin. _

_She felt herself being lowered on to the cool sand below her. Bella trembled; she never knew a wolf could be so gentle, even Jake was a little rough, so this was definitely different. _

"_Embry…" she whispered as her panties slid down her thighs. Embry leaned in towards her ear._

"_shhh, Bella. Just let me love you." He spoke lightly before bathing her body in kisses and swipes of the tongue. _

_Parting her thighs Embry let out a deep groan at the vision before him. She was bare and wet with need for him. And her strawberry freesia scent was even more intoxicating now that she lay bare and wanting before him. Embry licked his lip before swooping in for a taste of this woman._

_Embry groand. 'Damn she's delicious.' As he continued to lap at her mound._

"_Ahhh, Embry." Moaned softly as his tongue made small circles around her engorging clit causing her walls to clinch in need of something to grasp on to. _

_Embry couldn't help but watch the passion play out over Bella's beautiful face. The way her eyes fluttered and her lips parted slightly to release small pants and gasps, that were starting to take its toll on him. He could feel his shaft swelling with need against the rough fabric of his cut-off jeans. _

_He needed her. Need her body to give in to sweet release. So, with his left hand he inserted a finger slowly, not wanting to hurt her, while he gradually made love to her with his finger before adding another. With his other hand he began pinching her little strawberry tipped nipples. _

_Bella was a trembling mess on the sand. She could feel her body heat up with the pleasure that Embry was giving her, and the cool breeze coming off the ocean wasn't helping in the slightest. The pressure that was building in her belly was unlike anything she had experience before. Jake had never made her body feel this good._

_Could it have something to do with that partial feeling of completeness she felt when her eyes met Embry's. She didn't know and didn't care as she felt her walls begin to convulse around Embry's thick finger._

"_EMBRRRRYYYY" She screamed in euphoria as her body shook with its first powerful orgasm of the night. Embry was still sucking, licking and nipping on her little button of pleasure, and lapping up the sweet juices that poured from her giving body._

_While she continued to convulse with her first orgasm of the night, Embry lined himself up with her still weeping opening and began his decent into her tight warm fold._

_Slowly, but surely Bella finally began to come down from her high only to be sent back over the edge as Embry began to stretch her with his girth._

"_Damn Bella, so tight…so…wet." He panted above her as he slowly inched as much of his manhood within her tight passage._

_Bella wrapped her arms around Embry's neck and elevated herself up to be face to face with this man who was showing her how it really felt to be loved. Her actions caused her wall, slick with her essence, to slid down and take in more of his large girth, making them both hiss and moan in pleasure for the other._

_Embry started a slow and steady pace within her, the feel of her walls gripping his shaft so tightly, while he gripped her hips and moved her up and down against him, was going to send him into an early release if he wasn't careful._

"_Em…please…I…need more." she begged against his neck._

"_Fuck…Bella."He groaned as he picked up the paste and began to plunge within her at werewolf speed._

_Bella was startled when she realized the person screaming in pure joy and ecstasy was her. _

"_Oh….god…Em…Embry! Yes, yes, yes so… close."she moaned._

"_No, Bella." He took her chin between his thumb and index finger brought her face to face with him. "Hold it. Open your eyes and look into mine. Don't you dare close them. The only thing I want the both of us to see when we release are eyes, the portals of our souls connecting for the first time." He whispered. Bella could only nod her understanding her mind was to foggy with pleasure and the tingles of some unfamiliar emotion. _

_Embry picked up the pace going unbelievably fast, even for a werewolf, she felt he plunge hard within her when her eyes started to close in bliss. _

"_Ah…Embry..can't …I can't." she shook her head in bliss._

"_Look at me. Hold it baby. Just a little longer. Shhh." he whispered gently and then gave her a tender kiss against her parched pink lips._

_Embry could feel Bella's passage clench tighter and tighter with her rushing orgasm, with his eyes never leaving hers he pinch that bundle of nerves between her folds and Bella threw her head back sending her reddish-brown tresses flying back exposing her swan like neck, as she clapped down upon Embry and had an Earth shattering release that sent his balls lurching, as he released his own essences within her. Embry brought her face back to face his own with their eyes looking into the others they rode out another surprising release that was more intense than anything they could ever imagine._

_Embry fell back heavily into to the sand below him delightfully exhausted with a now sweaty and panting Bella attached firmly to his chest panting lightly. He could hear her heart, slow into a steady beat, signally the beginnings of slumber. _

_He kissed her upon the top of her damp locks. "I love you. I love You Isabella." Were the last whispered words Bella heard before succumbing to a very deep sleep._

_When she woke up the next morning, she had a headache out of this world, and the last thing she could remember was drinking a bottle of whiskey, and the rest was a complete blur._

_~Flashback End~_

Bella stood stunned. She couldn't even process any of the things that just played out in her mind.

"You remember don't you." Embry stated softly as his yellow moons started back at her with complete and utter passion, love, and…sadness?

"Yes…yes I remember."she whispered silently as tears began to form. "I..it was the best thing besides Andreas that I'd ever had the pleasure of experience…and…I…I forgot…How could I…forget that." She cried.

"Simple I erased it." Everyone turned to see Old Quil standing at the end of the yard leaning against his wooden cane. "He brought you to me and asked that I remove that memory from your mind. However with you somehow being the Alpha's Imprint, I was unable to remove, but I was able to lock it away in the deepest part of your mind."

"IMPRINT!" Sam yelled in surprise.

"ALPHA!" Paul yelled angrily.

"Grandpa, how can Bella be the Alpha's imprint, if Jacob's imprinted to Aiyanna?" Quil asked totally confused by all that was happening today.

"That's simple grandson, Jacob isn't the rightful Alpha…Embry is." Old Quil stated it as if it was a known everyday fact.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Paul and Jared yelled in union with the other.

"So does that mean that Jake's dad cheated on his mom? "Seth asked standing next to a bewildered Leah. This whole mess made no sense.

"Nope, Billy was as faithful as they come. Why are we all still out here, and why has no one picked up the little chief? I'm old got dammit, and I refuse to stand out here in this damn awful weather, I will see you all inside." And on that note Old Quil hobbled toward the front door with his old wooden cane and made his way inside to rest his old withering body into Jared's lazyboy.

Ali and Darth still in a state of shock made their way to Andreas' still unconscious and now naked body, but were stopped by the baritone voice of their young prince's father Embry.

"No, I think I should be the one to carry my son." He stated and then gave his attention to Kim. "Kim may we have something to cover him with until he awakens?"

Kim nodded quickly and ran off with Ivy behind her to collect a sheet for the boy.

All the others made their way inside, with Quil and Seth carrying an injured Jacob inside, leaving Embry and Bella alone with their unconscious and still healing son. Bella swallowed the lump in her throat and moved to speak.

"Why…why did you do it? Why did you.." she couldn't finish.

"I thought it would be best for you, I…I didn't want to hurt you. Once you found out about Aiyanna and Jake. I knew you'd never spare me another glance in fear that I would leave you. I didn't find out that you were my imprint until just seconds ago." He said in a hushed tone.

"You couldn't have known that Em! Every time I saw you after that, I would get this weird tingling feeling, but I could never understand why. For the love of god! You had me telling, yelling, damn near singing to Jacob that the baby I was pregnant with was his, and the whole time he knew! He knew there was possibility a strong possibility that my baby wasn't his! You let me be riddled as a fucking whore!" she yelled ready to set something, hell anything on fire.

"NO! I had no idea that Jake knew about what we did. That night has never EVER been played out within the pack mind! I don't even think about it when I'm phased. Bella.. that night was more special to me than you'll ever be able to understand." He gave her a deep stare letting her know he was serious.

"My pregnancy…" Embry interrupted her there.

"I didn't know you were pregnant Jacob didn't tell anyone until after you left. I looked for you with Charlie, but all of our searches came up empty. I thought I'd never see you again." He turned his head away not wanting her to see how much the thought had affected him.

"Embry." Bella said with so much emotion.

"Later Bella, let's go see what the old man has to say."

Bella sighed and gave him a slight nod.

**There you have it. Part one of a two part chapter. Took me awhile because there was just so many ways I wanted to do this and all of them weren't up to par with what I felt I could deliver. **

**I know the lemon wasn't as…hmmm…well hot…I guess, as most lemons are. But I was trying to convey a very passionate and love filled moment of sex without using all the words that I would use for a more dirty sexy, hot sizzling sex scene. This was way harder for me, I just didn't know what to do or how to do it, but I did what I could. **

**Well now I'm exhausted and I have sociology later on this morning. So, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

**I look forward to reading all of your reviews. Remember suggestions are welcomed. Love you guys!**

**Thank you all for Reading! **


End file.
